PROJECT SUMMARY The overall goal of this Roybal Coordinating Center to Accelerate Translational Aging Research (RCATAR) is to provide strategic leadership, efficient coordination, inspired support, and creative dissemination of the scientific advances for the Roybal Centers. We will support Roybal Consortium scientists as they conduct translational research in the behavioral and social sciences of aging. Consortium scientists will use the NIH Stage Model of behavioral intervention development as their guide for selecting the next appropriate pilot intervention development activity. Their ultimate goal is to launch independent programs of research across a myriad of aging and dementia caregiver topics. We will provide national leadership for the coordinated efforts of the Roybal confederation by: 1) supporting their needs; 2) creating mechanisms for their active involvement; 3) making visible their scientific advances; and 4) fostering collaboration and innovation. In our approach, we will be informed by one overarching principle that will guide the design of all of our proposed activities: Scientists need time to think, write, and experiment. For any creative, substantive contribution to aging science, scientist?s time is a key, frequently unarticulated active ingredient. Increasing the time scientists have to focus on their science will serve as our principle on which to plan the support, facilitation, and coordination provided to the Roybal centers and their scientists. The RCATAR will serve as the central resource for the annual Roybal meetings, monthly phone calls, and other activities as needed by the Roybal Center Confederation. It will do so by working closely with the NIA Program Officer and the other key stakeholders. Specifically, we will leverage team science and online community approaches to coordinate, communicate, and facilitate thought-provoking activities for Roybal awardees. We will use cutting-edge information science principles to establish, curate, and maintain a Roybal centralized registry to track Roybal Pilot recruitment, retention, progress, and publications. We will draw upon our joint expertise to provide systematic literature search, writing, and copy-editing support to the Roybal scientists. As the RCATAR, we will provide multi-Roybal pilot funding, accelerate the sharing of best practices, and design linkage activities to forge innovative partnerships. To proactively establish visible scientific advances we will design a public website to host webinars, pilot results, publications, achievements, and relevant links. We will serve as point contacts for the scientific and public communities about the impact of Roybal Centers. We will design and monitor an evaluation system to determine the impact of the Roybal Centers. Finally, to foster collaboration we will support the creation of joint manuscripts, presentations, workshops, and videos, and seek opportunities for special issues and other prestigious outlets for Roybal scientists. Our RCATAR has the experience and expertise needed to support the Roybal centers as they fulfill their promise to develop behavioral interventions with wide impact on the lives of older adults and those who care for them.